


Here We Go Again

by orphan_account



Series: Ghost Adventures [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Ghost Adventures - Freeform, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Necromancers, Original Character(s), Patrick's a bit messed up from the previous events, Poltergeists, Sequel to Collateral Damage, Supernatural - Freeform, im sorry for being gone for three years oop, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saving Chicago from impending supernatural doom wasn't the end for them. At least, not to Patrick. The horrors of that night still hide between his ears and behind his eyes, ready to strike him down at any moment. Now though, they had another job to do.It was time to bring Josh back to the land of the living and kick some poltergeist ass in the process.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes
Series: Ghost Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> So uh.....it's finally here....the sequel series we've all been waiting for. 
> 
> (im sorry for being gone for so long)
> 
> Ahem...if you haven't read Collateral Damage, you might be a tad lost. I recommend reading that before this but honestly, I don't think you have to per say. 
> 
> Without further ado, here you go and um, again, im sorry for disappearing. Also I would like to point out that this series will also focus on what every one of these guys actually went through (mentally) during and after the events of my previous work. Mainly because I would like to imagine that battling demons and other supernatural shit might make someone not all there, ya know?
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Patrick wrapped his arms around himself, shivering in the cold. It was barely even October and already the temperatures have dropped to unecessary levels. He was waiting outside his school, breath fogging up the air as he adgusted his glasses. He let his eyes close for a second, feeling the chilling breeze ruffle through his heavy coat down to his red cardigan he wore underneath it. Patrick only dared to open his eyes to check and see if the thundering footsteps coming his way had anything to do with who he was waiting for. When his suspicions were denied, he rolled his eyes and pulled his scarf up and over his nose, breathing in the deep scent of nutmeg and chocolate, the smell of Pete. It technically wasn't his scarf but he was always trying to steal it from Pete, recently he managed to evade Pete's eyes and snatch his prized possession. It was just so soft and warm, plus it was heavily scented like his boyfriend - Boyfriend. It was still a strange term, even now, after they've been dating for two months.  
It wasn't really the fact that Patrick was indenial about the whole thing that happened, it was more so over how whenever he confessed his feelings to anyone ever, he'd always been laughed at and ridiculed. But yet, here he was, with Pete Wentz, a formerly dead guy, with mutual feelings for each other. He huffed, a bit histerical, it was all still too much for his head to comprehend. Especially with how every time he went to fucking sleep he saw Tyler's dead body lying on the ground underneath the dangerously creaking ferris wheel. Nothing he can do. Nothing he can do. Nothing he can do. _Nothinghecandonothinghecandonothinghecandono_ -  
"Patrick!"

He jumped as a bright and cheery voice broke him out of his trecherous thoughts. He turned around and mustered up a - completely fake - smile.  
"Brendon," a beat passed and Patrick conjured up is inner mom look, "you were late."

Brendon at least had the decency to look guilty.  
For a second.  
"I know, I know...but rehearsals ran late and I have the part of Kinickie if that's what you were wondering..?"

Rolling his eyes, Patrick began to walk over towards where Brendon parked his jeep this morning, "I actualy wasn't wondering, but I'm glad you got the part you wanted."

Brendon beamed down at him and Patrick smiled, "you want me to drive the jeep?"

There was a look of contemplation on Brendon's face for almost a full minute before he nodded, "yeah, I guess. Can we stop by Ryan's and Spencer's before we head over to my place?"

Patrick opened the driver's side of the blue jeep and climbed in, grabbing the heavily ornamated key chain from Brendon's awaiting hand, "Fine, but don't take too long."

Brendon laughed boisterously, climbing in on the other side of the jeep. He flushed a bright red nontheless, "that was one time! And how was I to know that Dallon and Ryan were-"

Patrick yelped, "I don't need to relive that!"

Brendon cackled and Patrick couldn't help but crack a smile while starting the car and pulling out of the school lot. It was nice to know that these small simplicities between them remained the same especially after-

"Patrick?"

He glanced over at Brendon and tilted his head, "yeah...?"

"Are you okay?...lately you've been acting kinda strange."

Patrick crushed down the feeling of guilt and looked at Brendon before sighing, "probably just the cold, you know how I get during the winter..."

It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. At least Patrick can feel a little bit better about lying to his best friend.

Brendon gave him a knowing look and a kind smile. Patrick watched out of the corner of his eye as Brendon turned his head and watched the scenery pass them by outisde the window. For a reason not even Patrick himself could explain, he flinched hard as a raindrop splashed against the windshield. The water began to pelt his friend's car and the road, a grin stretching itself across Brendon's features.  
Patrick would've been happy about the rain if it were last year. Now all it reminded him of was the steady dripping of blood as they washed down Tyler's beaten body.

_Home. Patrick used to look at this place as home. Now, he thinks of demons and darkness and destrusction. An underlying sense of fear struck his heart as Gerard and Mikey carried Tyler's body into the living room, leaving a steady trail of warm blood behind them._   
_"Is he alive?"_   
_Gerard snorted, "think more along the lines of, 'is he awake?'"_   
_Patrick was confused at that. He remembered the splatter of blood and the mangled limbs. Tyler should be dead. Yet, he saw him in Josh's arms, awake._   
_He followed the brothers into the bathroom, watching as they gently set his limp body in the tub._   
_"the others will be back from the park soon, Mikey will keep guard at the door. We'll lay salt down so that Josh can't rush to him while you work."_

_Patrick was too numb to remember why he was the one chosen to clean up Tyler. Something along the lines of 'if he wakes he'll be more aggressive towards us,' and 'we might not be able to control ourselves, he's covered in blood.' Patrick didn't care at the moment, couldn't bring himself to care. Right now he was focusing on the shaking of his hands as he turned on the shower, grabbing the nozzle and gently spraying Tyler's body. He began to dab at him with a warm rag, tears flowing genlty against his soft cheeks, drops of his salty tears rolling off his face and splashing against Tyler's chest._   
_One of Tyler's arms was thrown over the edge of the bathtub, a steady dripping sound coming from the drops of blood dropping from his arm. Patrick sniffled, ears ringing against the silent drips._   
_He almost screamed when the shouting started._

"Hey, um...Patrick?"

Patrick blinked hard and stared deadpan at Brendon. He clenched his fists harder around the steering wheel, concealing the way they were shaking so much from being thrown back into the present.  
He hummed, letting Brendon know he had his attention. Brendon swallowed and continued, "do you mind coming inside with me? I just...have a feeling."

Patrick chortled, "you serious? Their house is blessed, Brendon, you're fine."

Brendon snorted, "that's not what I was- just come in with me? If you don't I'll show Pete the Threshold Elementary Fall Festival Picture™."

Patrick shot him a sharp glare, "you wouldn't dare."

Brendon sent him a challenging look, taking out his phone and scrolling through his pictures. Patrick hastily turned down Ryan and Spencer's street. Brendon smirked holding up the picture of Patrick practically naked in a cat costume while drenched in water and carmel. Patrick flushed hard and huffed angrily, trying to swipe the phone out of a giggling Brendon's hands while simultaneously trying to drive. Brendon yelped when Patrick thumped him on the nose. Patrick grinned before terror crossed his face and he grabbed the steering wheel, swerving back on the road. Brendon cackled and Patrick breathed out a giant sigh.

"Fine, I'll come in with you just don't ever send that picture to anyone. Capiche?"

Brendon's grin now stretched completely across his face, "oh, I am so using that as blackmail later, believe me-"

Patrick glared hard, "Brendon you better fucking not-"

"Okay! Okay, sheesh!"

Patrick rolled his eyes, pulling up to the house and parking the jeep. He gave Brendon one last warning look before unbuckling his seatbelt and hopping out of the car. He shivered at the bite of the air and walked around to the other side of the car to meet Bren. They walked in unison, shoulder-to-shoulder up the driveway and onto the porch. He gently bumped his shoulder to Brendon's, silently telling him to take out the house key.  
Patrick looked at his younger friend fondly when he did so. Somehing about the three of his friends being in a happy relationship struck him right in the heart, filling him with warmth. He was happy for them, happy for their happiness. Especially now that Brendon has a spare house key for them. It was cute. Brendon deserved Ryan and Dallon in his life.  
Brendon jammed the key in the hole and twisted the knob, throwing open the door and getting his key back. Patrick followed him inside, turning on the light and relishing in the warmth. He took off his jacket and strung it across a chair, knowing it was a Friday, they'd stay longer than they intentionally thought. He kept his scarf on, wanting to be able to be calmed by the comforting feeling of Pete. He looked back as Brendon crossed over to him, briefly getting his foot caught under the rug and almost falling face first into the hard wood floor. Patrick snorted and a feeling of nostalgia washed over him at the sight of the hastily drawn pentagram on the ground, rug barely concealing it. Brendon smiled and fixed the askew rug with his foot.  
Patrick shook his head and softly padded into the kitchen, waiting for Brendon to go get Ryan and Dallon from their room and Spencer from his. Instead, Brendon followed him into the kitchen and pulled out a box of donuts while Patrick went for the orange juice.

He jumped at the sound of Spencer's voice coming from the dining room, "you guys came here just to raid the fridge or what?"

Brendon started chuckling around a mouthful of donut and Patrick flushed, shamefully putting his glass of orange juice back on the counter.

"aw, leave 'em alone Spence. They're growing teenage boys."

Patrick looked over at the sound of Gerard's voice and tilted his head suspicously, "Gerard what...?"

Patrick took his chance to look around the dining room table spotting Mikey, Frank, Josh, Tyler. He gaped a little at Brendon who was being welcomed by Ryan and Dallon but then he spotted-

"Pete," he blurted out, a little breathless.

Pete chuckled, casually leaning against the wine cooler, winking at Patrick with a sly grin on his face, "so that's where my scarf went. If you wanted one you could've just asked."

Patrick shook his head and started walking towards him, standing a good distance away, "no, it smells like you."

Patrick's pretty sure Pete would've cooed. Patrick scrunched uphis nose in distaste and snorted, "although I'm not sure that's a good thing. Maybe I stole it so that I can finally clean it. Seriously, this thing is filthly."  
Pete laughed loudly and genuine, opening his arms wide, "c'mere."

Patrick heaved a sigh and crashed into Pete's arms, successfully hiding his face in his boyfriend's neck. Patrick sighed and hummed against Pete's shoulder. At first, almost immediately after they had been done with the whole shit fest that went down, Patrick felt fine. The only thing wrong was that he missed his newfound friends. Now, after he's had enough time to recall what even happened, he can't close his eyes without sharp and accute memories of the demonic creatures crawling after him. Most of the time his dreams are of Tyler's cold and dead body or of him trying to kill Pete again. It took him awhile before the weight of what had happened crashed upon his shoulders.  
He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them a second later as he pulled away from Pete. Pete smiled down at him and gently wrapped his arms around his front, holding Patrick in place, swaying them back and forth.

A question nagged at him from the back of his brain and he furrowed his brows, "why are all of you here...?"

Mikey snorted, "not so happy to see us?"

Patrick flushed from embarrassment, "no! I'm happy you're all here, just wondering exactly why you're all here..."

Frank hummed a desolate tune and smirked, "Jersey, baby."

Gerard turned around and smiled, a hint of playfulness in his eyes and mannerism as he batted his eyelashes, "Jersey? Whatcha got in store for us, Frankie?"

Frank huffed, "you're killing me sugar."

Patrick snorted and had to hold a hand up to his mouth to keep from laughing when Mikey gagged loudly at his brother's open display of affection, "get a room."

Patrick turned towards Frank again, "Jersey...?"

Tyler smiled at him, "remember when you just started school and how there was a guy messing with poltergeists?" Patrick nodded and Josh continued for Tyler, "We're going there for Ray as well...apparently he has some connections to help with the necromancer."

Patrick really hoped that the whole 'bring Josh back to life' scheme plays out well. He can't stand the constant reminder of the fact that most of his friends are undead, to put it lightly.

He breathed in deeply, letting out the puff of air slowly, "when do we leave?"

Ryan smirked, "good question...how long will it take you to pack."

Patrick swallowed heavily.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Patrick whimpered at the sound of Josh angrily screaming for him to see Tyler. He barely caught onto what he was saying...something about him thinking that they're gonna kill Tyler...?_   
_Patrick shook his head, reminding himself that Josh was just upset over the fact that less that an hour ago his best friend was dead. Now he's...Patrick didn't know what he was. He really hoped it wasn't what he assumed though. That would be worse._

_"Move the fuck out of the way Josh!"_

_Patrick flinched, turning the faucet to a hotter temp, milky blood mixed water running down the drain in spirals. He hiccup-sobbed, gently rubbing the damp cloth over Tyler's healing cuts. Patrick guessed that he should've known right then and there that Tyler wasn't human anymore, especially with how his limbs were no longer mangled and his bruises and cuts were healing and fading._   
_Patrick put his head inbetween his hands, he couldn't stop thinking. Yet, his head was empty of all thoughts._   
_He washed down his friend until the water ran clear. Then he towell dryed him, gently lifting him out of the tub and onto the tile. Patrick squeeked a bit at the feeling of how lifeless Tyler was._

_"I need to see if he's okay! He passed the fuck out after waking up in my arms at the fair!!"_

_"He's fine! Just not used to his body yet! Patrick is in there right now cleaning him and then we'll feed him once he's awake, calm down!"_

_Patrick jumped at the sound of Josh yelling about how he didn't trust them. After this, it would take a while for him to trust anyone other than Tyler again. A loud thump resonated from outside the door and Patrick got off the floor, padding over to hear his friends clearer._   
_He flinched at the sound of a pained yelp and chalked it up to be coming from the mouth of Gerard._

_Patrick tried to call out to him, but his voice was hoarse, "Ge-Gerard...?"_

_No one heard him. He squeezed his eyes shut, he sounded in pain and Mikey was probably holding back Pete from barging in and seeing Patrick. Patrick almost screamed at the pure terror of Frank growling in his demonic voice. All commotion stopped after that, Patrick knew that Frank would have killed Josh (again) if he actually injured Gerard._

_A small and weak groan alerted Patrick to the sight of Tyler trying to push himself up and off the floor._

_Patrick's eyes widened out of fear as he cowered back against the door._

_Tyler's eyes were red._

Patrick woke with a startle to the feeling of someone shaking him awake. He was never more uncomfortable for that someone to be Tyler. Patrick looked into his worried browns and sighed, shaking off his hand and going back to leaning against a sleeping Pete.  
Spencer was driving with Ryan in the front with him. Patrick sat in the back with Pete, Tyler and Josh while Brendon, Dallon, and most of their gear sat in the way back. Gerard, Frank, and Mikey took off running this morning, wanting to warn Ray before the others got there.  
Tyler got Patrick's attention again and started speaking softly, "are you okay? you looked in pain..."  
Patrick shook his head, thankful for the warm and soft chocalate eyes Tyler had. When used, his red eyes are darker and more welcoming than Gerard's bright red. Patrick was fascinated by their color. Mikey's tended to have flecks of brown in the center, giving him more character. Patrick sighed and turned away from Tyler's now watchful browns.

"conflicted, I guess. This ghost stuff is hard."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "yeah, especially after you've already lived through it once."

Patrick cracked one of the few genuine smiles he had for Tyler these days after- Patrick stopped himself from thinking any further, "i guess things were always meant to be complicated for us."

"we're a strange bunch, like The Brady Bunch, but instead we're strange."

Patrick snorted and rolled his eyes. He looked out the window and squinted at the fog stained glass. He let a puff of breath escape him, steaming up the cold window. He used to love the winter, back when he was younger, now it brings back memories. He was usually fine with dealing with whatever happened, wrote it out of his mind. But coupled with the winter, it ruined any experience. During fall, he was fine and didn't have any nightmares about what happened at the fair. He didn't cope with anything because he didn't have to, he didn't feel the need. Everything was fine in his head and he was happy after they went back to school. But as soon as the temperatures started dropping significant amounts, he began to wake up in cold sweats.  
It sucked, it always did, but usually the nightmares were consistant and Patrick learned to get used to them over the years. Now, after the incident with Aaron, the nightmares were new and Patrick knew they would take time for him to be able to sleep again. Sometimes he just wishes that it would all stop.  
Winter brings out the worst in him. His pent up anger and sadness, he lost a lot of people in his life that way.

He was just ticking down the days until his next mental breakdown.

__________________________________________________________________________________  
Patrick was startled awake by Pete gently trying to manuver out from under him. He blinked blearily up at the roof of the car before groaning in annoyance and turning around, hugging Pete's chest, gently resting his head in the crook if his boyfriend's shoulder. He huffed angrily at Pete's amused chuckle.

"'trick, c'mon, we're gonna be there any minute now."

Patrick reluctantly lifted his head to glare at Pete, "where exactly is 'there'?"

Pete shrugged and Patrick groaned.

A voice spoke up from the back followed by the sound of Ryan groaning, "Ray's place."

Patrick raised a curious brow at Pete, "we're already in Jersey?"

Pete nodded sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, "you looked like you needed the sleep..."

Patrick scoffed, stretching out his legs and yawning. He rubbed his eyes, looking to his left at Pete, tilting his head at the fond look in his eyes.

"what?"

Pete shrugged and looked away, "nothing."

Patrick scrunched up his nose at Pete's sly smirk. Just when he was about to pester his annoying boyfriend for answers, The car abruptly stopped at Patrick was lurched forwards. He grunted and looked out his window to the sight of a small house in the middle of a clearing in a strange forest. He tilted his head and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, hopping out to stand directly next to Tyler. Tyler smirked down at him and Patrick forced himself to smile back.  
Ray's house was more of a cabin with a magnificent wrap around porch. The wood was dark and homey, and the forest air was crisp. There was a beautiful garden near the side of the house with a lazy border collie snoring loudly near the tomatoes. It was cold in the forest, trees covered in a thin layer of snow, but inside the clearing it was purely enchanted. Summery flowers grew along the border of the house with beautiful fireflies buzzing by the front porch. Flowers were in full bloom and plants were thriving under the fake summer afternoon. Wind chimes whistled loudly from where they hang. There were sygils carved - burned as well - into the door. They were warnings, threats, and protections. Patrick was able to recall only a few of them from sneaking glances at Brendon's many grimoires.  
Between the two of them, Tyler was the first to move. Patrick watched the younger trudge froward across the snow covered ground to the gravel paved walkway inside the summer circle. Patrick yearned for the warmth, to be rid of the cursed cold that ate away at him all winter. He knew though, that the cold ran deeper than just the temperature of the season.  
Patrick turned to watch Dallon and Ryan help with the bags while Brendon began to hastily scribble notes in his grimoire. He had only recently stemmed off from using his mom's to creating his own. Beautiful pictures littered the pages along with pressed flowers and herbs, his neat scrawl marked the pages with a Latin tongue. Brendon had a few Romanian spells too, the other language finally catching on. It looked as though the younger was simply studying the enchanted summer, doe eyes flickering up to catch glimpses of fireflies, ears perking at the sound of cicadas. It was a sight to behold to anyone, not just a natural witch.  
Patrick found himself stepping forward, as though his feet had made up their mind before he had. When he walked through the invisible season change, the warmth startled him, shocked him even. It was disorientating before it was welcoming. Once Patrick had gotten used to it, he gladly accepted the fluttery feeling of summer. He relished in the heat for a little while more, soaking up imaginary sunrays, before he began the treck up the stairs to the front porch. The door was already ajar and Patrick found himself gently pushing it open the rest of the way, taking notice of the green fairy lights strewn across the walls.  
The entire wall across from the front door was covered in books. To the right of the wall was the living room and a long hall that Patrick guessed housed the bedrooms. There was a glass door that oppened out into the garden as well. On the left side sat the kitchen and dining room, large windows taking up most of the wall space. The place was bright and alive and there was a faint chirping coming from a bird cage located in the front room. Patrick decided to follow the sound of voices, his feet taking him into the kitchen. Tyler sat near the head of the table, Josh standing near his shoulder. Patrick winced as his form flickered in the light when he turned ot face him. The longer Josh stayed dead, the more ghost like he became. Sometimes it was hard for him to pick up objects, hands phasing through even mugs. In recent weeks they found that he couldn't play Call of Duty any longer, his fingers passing through the controller easily. It only reminded Patrick of how pressed for time they all were. The longer they took to find a necromancer, the harder it will be to bring back Josh.  
Across from Josh sat Frank, Gerard choosing instead to perch himself on the window sill in the open window, Mikey leaning against the wall to his left. There - Patrick's heart fluttered - Pete sat at the head of the table, idly drumming his fingers on the wood. There was a distinct smell of vanilla and chamomile radiating through the kitchen and Patrick found himself deeply sighing before taking his place next to Pete. It wasn't long before Brendon and the tohers joined them at the table, the border collie trotting in after them before laying down near the bay window.  
A man with curly hair that could rival even Joe's - Patrick's heart panged at the though of Andy and Joe, he missed them dearly and hoped they were okay (apparently Frank had sent them on more pressing matters) - shuffled into view, holding a tray of steaming mugs. They were mismatched, some appeared to be from a normal dish set, others from fine china, and then there were the two mugs that were placed in front of Pete and Frank respectively that read out, "world's best mom/dad"  
Patrick snorted before sipping his tea.

"I have good news for you boys."

The group waited for Ray to continue.

The man took a long sip of tea before swallowing with a satisfied sigh, "I also have bad news...which one will it be?"

Frank spoke up, Gerard lifting his head at the sound of the half demon's voice, "Good first, Toro."

Ray smiled and Patrick felt the same warmth he did when standing in the fake summer.

"I found your necromancer, she should be here tomorrow."

"And the bad?"

"The pay is way higher than we agreed. But!" Ray set down his mug and leaned in, "the poltergeist job will get you more than enough to cover it."

Murmurs broke out across the table and Patrick furrowed his brows. The original plan was for them all to finish the poltergeist job first before having the necromaner do their job. This information threw them for a loop. Eventually, it was Tyler who spoke up and Patrick tried to hide his flinch from the sound of the younger's shout.

"Hey! Listen! I'll stay here with Josh and Ray and wait for the necromancer. You guys are way more than capable of handling this job."

"And what about Spencer?"

Dallon had a good point. Spencer was expected to be here the day after tomorrow - he was the one actually bringing Josh's body after having dug it up back at Josh's burial site.

Mikey pushed off the wall and walked forward, "I can probably track him and run after him, toether we'll be back by tomorrow."

"So that's settled then," Ray smirked from behind his mug, "better get ready, you boys have a lot of work to do if you want to be poltergeist free by tomorrow morning."

Patrick shared a worried glance with Pete.

It would take a miracle for them to pull this off.


End file.
